The Beanie Files: For The Love of a Dog
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: When Naruto decides to test out a new jutsu on Shikamaru, it leads to things none of them expected.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. I make no money from writing this.

**Parings:** Shikamaru/Kiba, Kakashi/Naruto

**Ages:** Shikamaru = 17, Kiba = 16, Naruto = 16, Kakashi = 29

Heights may vary.

**Rated:** M for lemon and some cursing.

**Author's Note:** First, let me explain what a Beanie File is. My friend, Sable Scribe and I were discussing how many parings we could come up with in the Naruto fandom. So, we came up with the idea of writing down all of the male character's names, the ones we liked or wanted to write parings for, on pieces of paper, and put them in two beanies. As you would imagine, we got lots of crack parings, and a few that are already loved.

Just one of the crazy plots you will find in the Beanie Files. Anything goes, so be prepared to be mind-rapped a bit at some point. :)

_People thinking and Shikamaru basically talking to Kiba, Hana, and Akamaru._

"Regular speech"

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The summer sun beat against their skin. Sweat was a new friend that dripped down their necks and backs. This had to be the hottest day on record and Naruto had picked it to train. The blonde was shirtless and sweat drops tailed down the planes of his chest. His tan skin seemed to glow in the sun light. The teen's energy seemed boundless.<p>

Shikamaru sighed. The damn brat had woken him up three hours ago, insisting that they go and train. The blonde had practically dragged the taller teen off of his futon and half way across his room. The brunette had grudgingly agreed and had dressed at the slowest pace he could. Naruto had sat on his futon, bouncing in his excitement. Shikamaru silently cursed his mother for the fact that she found joy in torturing him. Take now, for example.

Here he was, during the hottest part of the day, out in the middle of Konoha's training grounds. He had discarded his shirt almost from the get go, and he was sure he was sunburned. His hair was escaping its tight ponytail and pieces hung down beside his face and down the back of his neck. Dodging another of Naruto's attacks, he countered, narrowly missing the smaller teen's face. Naruto grumbled under his breath and then smiled evilly. Shikamaru frowned. That was not a look he wanted on the teen's face. Naruto made hand signs in quick succession; so many that Shikamaru couldn't catch them all.

His body suddenly felt strange. His arms and legs tingled. In fact, all of his skin was tingling as if someone was poking him with small needles. He let out a low scream that quickly turned into a whine of pain. Then he was staring at Naruto's feet. _Wait…feet?_ He looked down at his hands, but they weren't hands anymore. He had paws! He had fucking paws! Small black paws! A shocked sound escaped his mouth. _Did I just bark?_ He looked from the ground too Naruto, who was looking very shocked. Blue eyes were wide, but a small smile was spreading across his face. Shikamaru was sure he heard a chuckle.

Too shocked to do much more than just stand there, he watched Naruto slowly approach him. The teen kneeled down and ran a hand through his coat.

"At least you make a cute dog, Shika," Naruto told him, his hand patting him on the head. Shikamaru tried to bite him. Naruto jerked back, falling over. He glared at his now dog friend.

"Now is that how you treat your master," the blonde said grudgingly. Shikamaru growled. Naruto's eyes widened. Scrambling to his feet, he dusted himself off. Quickly he picked up Shikamaru under his front legs. Shikamaru braked loudly. _I am going to fucking kill you! You turned me into a fucking dog!_

"I'm going to take you to Kiba," the blonde told him. The thought wasn't reassuring. Shikamaru struggled against the arms holding him and managed to get nowhere. By the time they reached Kiba's house, the small dog was growling low in his throat and braking occasionally. He tried several times to bite Naruto but was unsuccessful.

Naruto really had no idea what to make of this situation. He hadn't thought that the jutsu could go this wrong. It had only been a new wind technique but it had somehow gone wrong in a whole new way. He had turned his best friend into a dog. The sixteen year old boy didn't know what to do except hope that Kiba or his family could figure out what to do. Though, Shikamaru made a really cute dog. Not that the other boy-dog?- wanted to hear that. Finally reaching Kiba's house, and moving a hand out of reach when Shikamaru tried once again to bite him, he used his foot to knock on the door.

Kiba answered the door and did a double take. Naruto stood there, shirtless with a small dog in his arms. The creature looked very pissed off and was growling constantly. Its coat was long and looked silky. The coat was tri-colored, tan and black covering most of the body, while only the chest and tip of its tail was white. Its legs were black and small black paws dangled in front of Naruto's arms.

"Nice sheltie* you've got there, Naruto. Where did you find him?" A low growl accompanied the statement.

"Umm…this is Shikamaru," the blonde said, blushing a bit. Kiba blinked.

"What?"

"This isn't a dog I found. This is Shikamaru."

"What the fuck happened?" Kiba asked as he leaned down to poke at Shikamaru's nose. Shikamaru nipped at the finger and Kiba jerked it back.

"I messed up a jutsu," the blonde admitted.

"You messed up a jutsu? What the hell kind of jutsu were you trying to use?" Kiba watched as the dog squirmed in Naruto's arms. He looked irritated and uncomfortable.

"Naruto, you may want to put him down," Kiba suggested. The low growl was becoming louder by the second. Naruto looked down at the dog in his arms.

"But what if he tries to run away?" he asked. Kiba laughed and Shikamaru thought, _I'm not going to run away, you baka. Though, biting you sounds real good right about now, or peeing on your leg. Either works for me._ Kiba laughed harder.

_Wait. Can you hear me?_

"Yeah," Kiba said, nearly doubled over in laughter. An image of Shikamaru pissing on the blonde's leg flashed through his head and it took him a bit to be able to speak again.

"You're talking to him, aren't you?" Naruto asked, hefting the small dog higher into his arms. Shikamaru yelped at the sudden movement, some of his fur catching on Naruto's damp skin.

_Put me down!_

"Naruto, come in and put him down. He won't run away and I'll go and get my sister." Naruto nodded and walked into the small entrance area. He went to set Shikamaru down on the floor, but Kiba interrupted him.

"You may want to watch out. He may-" Kiba's sentence was broken off as Shikamaru turned and bite Naruto hard on the hand. "Bite." Kiba finished as he watched the sheltie turn tail and head for the family room. A loud, _Take that,_ followed by laughter sounding from the small creature.

"Ow," Naruto whined, cradling his hand to his chest. Kiba shook his head and pulled the hand away from the blonde's body. There was a perfect imprint of a muzzle full of teeth on the boy's hand. Blood was already coming to the surface.

"Go wash that in the kitchen sink and I'll fetch Hana and get some gauze," he told his friend, pointing him toward the kitchen. Kiba watched to make sure the blonde went in the right direction and then headed up stairs to get his sister.

Before he could make it down the hall to her room, she appeared out of the bathroom. She looked freshly showered and was fully dressed for the day.

"I'm glad you're awake. We have a situation," he told her, slipping past her into the bathroom.

"What's happened now?" Hana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Naruto managed to turn Shikamaru into a dog," her brother explained as he reached up into one of the cabinets and pulled out some gauze and antiseptic.

"Someone get hurt?"

"He bit Naruto." The statement made Hana laugh. Shaking her head, she headed down the stairs.

"Shikamaru's in the family room," he told her as he veered off towards the kitchen. Naruto stood at the sink, water running over his hand. He turned to look at dog-nin as he entered the room. The look on his face said everything.

"You're beating yourself up about this, aren't you?" the brunette asked. Naruto nodded and turned off the water, holding out his injured hand. Kiba sighed, setting the items in his hands down on the counter by the sink. He picked up the hand towel lying nearby and gently patted at the blonde's hand. Making sure it was sufficiently dry, Kiba began to apply antiseptic. Naruto winced slightly, his wound stinging a bit.

"You don't need to fret too much over it," Kiba told his friend as he worked, "He'll forgive you in time. And it's not so bad, being a dog." Naruto only nodded his head. Kiba knew there wasn't much more he could say to reassure his friend, so he set about bandaging his hand.

Shikamaru sat by the sliding doors that he assumed lead outside. If a dog could smirk he would have. He felt no regret biting his blonde headed friend. The teen should know by now not to experiment with jutsus on his friends. An incident had occurred a few months ago that had gotten the blonde in a heap of trouble, but no one ever really spoke of it. It had apparently involved Konohamaru and a toad. Shikamaru had chosen not to ask questions.

Lying down, he rested his muzzle on his front paws. This day was turning out nothing like he had expected. _Who the hell wakes up expecting to be a dog that day?_ But being a dog wasn't nearly as bad as he had originally thought. The only thing that was really bothering him was this long fur coat. It was hot and he had the uncontrollable need to hassle. It was a hard urge to fight and eventually he became too lazy to fight it anymore. Letting his tongue hang out of his small muzzle he panted in the heat. Damn was it hot! He could do with a good breeze but the sliding doors to the outside were closed and the open windows weren't helping.

Sitting up, he heard footsteps in the hall and then voices, one Naruto and the other Kiba. Then there was another set of footsteps and they were coming this way. He sniffed the air and sneezed when his senses were overwhelmed by smells. He wasn't use to being able to smell so many different things at once and it kind of hurt. _How the hell does Kiba handle this?_ he thought as he rubbed a paw across his nose. _He's had his whole life to get used to it, that's how._ Making a low noise in his throat, he flopped back down about the time Kiba's sister walked in.

Hana was a woman of average height and looks. She sure looked better than her mother. Tsume Inuzuka scared him a bit, actually more than a bit. The woman terrified him at times. He could understand why Kiba kept saying that she ran their dad off. Thankfully, her daughter hadn't inherited much of her mother's personality. Though, he had seen Hana pissed once, and that had been scary as well.

She smiled at him as she made her way over. She sat gracefully down on the floor beside him. After a moment, she held out a hand for him to sniff, as if he really was a dog. If a dog could look board, Shikamaru did. The look made her chuckle. Moving he hand, she patted him on the top of his head before scratching him behind the ear. His body moved of its own accord, leaning into the touch, while a thumping sounded behind him. _Why the hell does this feel so good?_

Hanna laughed at him, scratching harder. The small sheltie could do nothing but wag his tail and move closer to the touch. Her hand moved down his back, scratching the whole way. Soon, his was on his back with the woman scratching his belly. He just couldn't help himself. It felt too good!

After Kiba wrapped Naruto's hand, he led the blonde to the living room. The brunette busted into peals of laughter as soon as he entered the room. The sight of Shikamaru on his back, acting like any dog would when their belly was being rubbed made him laugh so hard his stomach hurt. A low distorted growl came from the dog's direction. He couldn't growl in a menacing manner at the moment. All it did was make the dog-nin laugh harder. He had to sit on the floor when his knees gave out. Rolling on his back, he sucked in air, clutching at his stomach. Naruto stood in the doorway, a hand covering his mouth as he tried to contain his own laughter.

Hana shook her head at her brother and stopped scratching the dog that was apparently Shikamaru. Picking up the small creature, she sat him on his feet in front of her. Her hands settled on either of his sides and she closed her eyes. Shikamaru could feel chakra running over his skin and inside of him. It took a force of will not to move. It was a slightly ticklish feeling but he had already figured out what the woman was doing. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and pulled back. Her eyes landed on the blonde who was still standing in the door way.

"I really have no clue what you did, Naruto," she told him, shaking her head as she pushed to her feet. The blonde hung his head.

"I really didn't mean too," He sounded hurt. Kiba glared at Shikamaru, who had done nothing but turn around and sit down. Kiba nodded toward the boy in the doorway and Shikamaru huffed. Standing up, he made his way toward Naruto. _I cannot believe I am about to do this… _Coming to a halt in front of the blonde, he nudged his leg with his head. Naruto blinked down at him, eyes slightly wide. Groaning internally, Shikamaru put on a happy face and barked at the boy, his tail wagging as he did so. A smile spread across the boy's face and he crouched down to pet the dog on his head.

"I guess this means you forgive me, at least a bit," Naruto said patting his friend on the head. A bark was his only answer. Nodding, Naruto stood.

"I have to be getting home. Kakashi is supposed to be coming home today," He told them. Kiba shook his head and waved goodbye to the boy. As he went to leave the room, he paused and looked back at Hana.

"Do you know when he will change back?" he asked the woman. Hana shook her head no.

"There is no telling. It could be hours or it could be days," Shikamaru growled at the comment, "He can stay here for now. Mom should be back in a few days. He'll be fine." The last sentence seemed to reassure the blonde. He nodded at her and then let himself out of the large house.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" Kiba asked Shikamaru as he pushed himself into a sitting position. The small dog gave him a blank stare.

"I'm going out, Kiba," his sister told him heading for the door. Kiba waved bye to her, not wanting to ask her where she was going. He could cook for himself anyway.

"No telling when she will be back," he said to no one in particular. Shikamaru padded past him and curled up beside the door on the far side of the room. It was beginning to get stifling because of the long fur. He let instinct have its way and began to hassle, trying to lower his temperature. He really wasn't cut out for this.

Kiba smiled at his friend. The poor guy was going to heat to death. It being the middle of summer and with a long coat like that, Kiba could only imagine what it was like. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he sighed. It was only quarter past three. Today was turning out to be interesting but he was ready for it to end. Brown eyes watched Shikamaru as he sat by the door. Being in the same room with the boy was hard enough when he was human, but now he was going to have to live with him for not telling how long. This was going to suck.

The small boy had had a crush on the Nara for some time now. He had noticed him during the academy days, but they had never been anything close to friends. The two never really talked until Naruto came into the picture. The small blonde seemed to bring people together in a way no one else could. You just wanted to stay in his happy energetic prescience. Kiba was eternally grateful to the boy. He had brought a happiness to his heart like nothing he had ever know before. Having someone you could confide anything in was a relief, among other things. Shino and he were friends but he had grown close to Naruto within a short amount of time. The first time the blonde had told him that he was in love with Kakashi-sensei, Kiba's jaw had almost hit the ground. Being attracted to, let alone loving, another male had been scary enough to him in the beginning. Naruto had changed that. He had told the brunette that everyone would find someone they would hold dear in that way and that it didn't matter if they were male or female, older or younger; all that mattered was your feelings for them. _No one can tell you who to love. Not even yourself_; Kiba remembered those words as if he had heard them moments ago.

Owning up to loving someone, even to yourself, was a difficult task. It had taken him a bit. The odd feelings he got in his gut when he was around the shadow-nin, the way his body seemed to heat up in his presence. Naruto had told him that the funny feeling in his stomach was called 'butterflies.' That had seemed like an odd way to descried it but it fit. Kiba had kept the other part to himself, having already figured that part out. It didn't take a genius to figure out when you were attracted to someone in a sexual sense.

Pushing those thoughts out of his head, the Inuzuka stood and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it up with water. Taking a few deep gulps of the liquid, he refilled the glass. Grabbing a bowl from the dish drain on his way out of the room, he headed back toward the kitchen. The brunette made his way across the living room and stopped beside Shikamaru. The sheltie looked up, his tongue still lulling out of his muzzle. Crouching down, he sat the bowl down on the floor and filled it with water.

" Here," he told Shikamaru, "I know you must be hot." Sitting back on his haunches, Kiba waited for the dog to drink his fill.

Shikamaru eyed the small teen cautiously. He trusted the boy, but something in his sent had changed from the time his sister left to now. He had no idea what it was or what it meant, but he knew something smelled different about the nin. Watching the brunette and wondering what exactly was going on inside his head, he moved forward toward the bowl. Dipping his head down, he lapped at the water. It felt odd…odd to act like a dog. But he had to keep reminding himself that that was what he was at the moment. A dog.

The water helped his dry throat and made him feel a bit cooler. Finally finishing what he wanted of it, he turned and laid back down where had been before. Kiba just smiled and picked up the bowl, carrying it along with the cup back to the kitchen. Shikamaru watched him leave the room. The brunette had changed so much in the last five years. His attitude towards things had become more optimistic than before, not that the boy had ever been a pessimist. He was bright and cheerful around everyone he knew, except Shikamaru. This had been going on for quite some time and Shikamaru was still baffled by it. He didn't understand why Kiba tried to avoid situations that put them in the same general area by themselves. In those situations, the dog-nin would blush and stutter some sorry excuse for having to leave. It was beginning to get annoying more than anything else.

He had wanted to ask him many times what was wrong, but he never did for some reason. He could hear clanking in the kitchen and then water running. Kiba seemed to be a self-sufficient person. He also seemed to keep the place clean, which was a little surprising. He had never pegged the boy as a domestic type, but that was what he seemed to be. The smaller brunette made his way back into the room, flopping down on the couch. Shikamaru watched as he pulled a throw pillow into his arms and snuggled it. Watching the boy, a thought crossed his mind and he blinked in shock. He had just thought that the boy was _cute?_ The thought threw him into left field. He had never really thought about anyone like that. Never used the word _cute _to describe anyone but a kid. But watching Kiba wallow the couch the way some dogs, or even children, did it was the one word he could use to describe it. Cute.

Kiba closed his eyes, intent on taking a nap and clearing his mind from any thoughts that had crept up on him. He didn't feel like dealing with this situation, so he chose not to. His mind lapsed into a half waking half sleep state, letting him drift into and out of consciousness.

Blinking his eyes open, Kiba groaned, burrowing deeper into the couch. An insistent barking was sounding out through the room. Sitting up, he blinked sleepily down at the small dog that was standing by the couch. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Kiba looked at the clock. It was close to six in the afternoon.

"Damn…How long was I asleep?" he mumbled.

_I don't know but I have to pee!_ Shikamaru's voice sounded in his head and Kiba chuckled. Pushing himself to his feet, He walked to the sliding door leading outside and opened it. The small fluff of a dog was out it like a bolt. Kiba yawned and made his way outside. He watched as Shikamaru ran around the side yard, sniffing at everything and generally sneezing each time. It had cooled off a bit since mid-day and a gentle breeze blew through the yard. The brunette could see Akamaru asleep on one of the small hills next to the pond. The family of ducks that had decided to make this their home were waddling across the yard from near the fence that blocked the yard from the road outside of their house.

Kiba sat down with a sigh and leaned back on his arms. Looking up at the sky, he breathed in the fresh air. His nap had been blessedly dream free and he was feeling refreshed. A sudden loud barking made him look back at the yard.

Shikamaru was chasing the ducks across the yard, long fur coat blowing out behind him. The ducks, which had grown use to dogs and weren't very scared of them, quacked loudly, waddling back and forth. It took a moment for the dog-nin to realize that Shikamaru was herding the animals. The thought made him laugh and he watched the small dog chase the ducks back and forth. He had forgotten that shelties were a herding breed.

_What the hell am I doing?_

"You're a herding breed. You're doing what you were bred to do," Kiba told his friend, chuckling when the ducks made for the small pond. Shikamaru splashed into the shallows, barking at the small creatures the whole time. He chased the ducks all around the pond, from one side to the other. Shelties were known for their herding instincts and had a tendency to herd anything they could, even children. The small creatures would sometimes run their small paws bloody doing it.

_Why am I enjoying this?_ Shikamaru yelled in his head as he ran through the mud and water of the shallows. The fur on his belly was thick with mud and the strong sent of earth filled his nose. One second he was braking at a rather fat duck and the next a large goose dove down from the sky and began squawking at him loudly. He leaped back with a shocked yell and began quickly running in the opposite direction as the creature chased him. Even though it was about the same size as him, he wasn't sure how to deal with this situation. He looked back over his shoulder and promptly ran into Akamaru. With a yelp, he flipped over the larger dog, head butting him in the stomach and falling with a splash into the middle of the pond.

Akamaru sat up with a groan and growled at the offending creature that was still charging. The large goose skidded to a halt and gave one last honk before waddling around the ninken and into the pond. Akamaru huffed at it and turned to look at the small dog padding out of the pond. His whole coat was soaked and hung heavily on his body. He was hassling, trying to catch his breath, and was covered in mud. Akamaru could see Kiba rolling on the porch in laughter and just grunted.

_Fucking goose_ was Shikamaru's only comment as he shook some of the mud off of himself.

_Watch it! _Akamaru barked, backing away from the spray.

_Oh, sorry. And sorry I ran you over,_ the sheltie whined, trudging towards the porch.

_Its fine,_ Akamaru replied and then, _And since when are you a dog, Shikamaru?_

_Naruto_ was all Shikamaru thought and he could hear laughter behind him. Stopping right in front of where Kiba was still catching his breath from laughter, he glared at the small boy.

_ It wasn't that funny._

"Oh yes it was! The way you went flying was funny as hell!" Kiba laughed, once again losing his breath. Before Shikamaru could think about it, he hopped on the porch and the onto the dog-nin's chest. With a dog smirk he began to wallow on the brunette, spreading mud all over his white shirt.

"Hey!" Kiba said, pushing Shikamaru off of him and quickly standing up. He looked down at his chest and then glared at the sheltie. His shirt was covered in mud and so was the top part his pants. He could hear Shikamaru's chuckle and rolled his eyes. Bending down, he picked up the muddy dog and cradled him under one arm. Shikamaru yelp in protest, wiggling to be put down. He really didn't appreciate being picked up.

"Stop moving," the brunette told him as he walked back into the living room. "We need a bath and I can't let you track mud all through the house." Akamaru padded in behind them and Kiba closed the door with a foot. Hefting Shikamaru higher up under his arm, he made his way up the stairs and into the bathroom he shared with his sister. Once again using his foot, he closed the door to the medium size room. The bathtub was at the far end of the room, on the opposite side from the door. Counters lined the right side of the room. There was a sink in the very middle of the row of counters with a large, unframed mirror directly above it. A toilet sat opposite the counters with a clothes basket on one side and a tall cabinet between it and the tub.

Placing Shikamaru on the floor, he walked to the tub and turned on the water. It took a few minutes for the water to heat up and he began to strip while he was waiting.

_What are you doing?_ Shikamaru asked as he stared wide eyed at the small teen. Though the dog-nin may be small in stature, he was one of the more muscled of their group of friends. He was broader than Naruto and his chest and abs were well defined. His muscles flexed with each movement and the Nara had a feeling that this was going to be awkward as hell for one of them.

Kiba firmly ignored the alarm going off in his head. Yes, he knew he was undressing in front of Shikamaru. Yes, he knew he planned to take a bath with him. Trying not to blush, he pulled off his pants, leaving his dark blue boxer-briefs on. With a toss, both the shirt and pants landed in the basket by the door. The brunette sat on the edge of the tub and stuck a hand under the flow of water. He promptly jerked it back with a hiss. A chuckle could be heard from the other side of the room. Quickly turning on a small amount of cold water he placed the plug in the drain and stood back up.

Shikamaru suddenly had the feeling that he should flee from the teen now advancing on him. An evil gleam had made its way into the Inuzuka's eyes. This really wasn't going to end well for the Nara. Pushing his back up against the door, his claws scrapped on the tiled floor. Kiba bent down and picked the wiggling dog up. Glancing over at the tub, he figured that it was about half full at this point. Shikamaru growled at the teen holding him, already working out what he was going to do. The tub was huge, big enough to hold Kiba and Akamaru. So, when the thing was full, the small dog was going to have to swim or float.

Checking the water level first, Kiba tossed the small dog into the water. Letting out a yelp before he hit the water, the sheltie surfaced and growled at the brunette as he was stepping into the tub.

_I should bite you for that. _Kiba's only response was to sick his tongue out at him. The water came up to his chest and up to the top of Shikamaru's neck. He was nearly floating in the water and had a hard time moving. The dog-nin grabbed a bottle of shampoo and poured some into his hand.

"Come here," he said, reaching out with his free hand. Shikamaru growled at him again but the brunette ignored him. Grabbing gently at his scruff, Kiba drug the creature closer to him. Sitting up straighter and sifting in the water, he wrapped an arm around his friend. Small paws splashed in the water as the sheltie attempted an escape but Kiba was stronger than he looked. He had a firm hold on the dog and pulled him up out of the water a bit so he could soap his back and belly. Shikamaru was definitely not a fan of being teen handled, in any sense of the phrase. He growled and nipped at the hands holding him, continually squirming.

"For the love of Kami-sama, if you don't stop moving your fur will mat worse than it already has," the Inuzuka shouted, turning his head to the side as he tried to avoid the soapy water. With a finally squirm, Shikamaru relaxed in the teen's grip, though he wasn't happy about the situation. Sighing in relief, Kiba went back to soaping up the muddy fur of his friend. It had dried a small amount during the time between the tumble in the pond and now. A few places had matted together and the brunette slowly worked his figures through the mats, being sure not to tug or pull too hard. The sheltie sat still for the most part, yapping when his fur was tugged too hard or when he got tired of sitting still. It wasn't long before Shikamaru was completely clean.

Kiba moved his arm from around the dog and sat back. The Nara made a beeline for the opposite side of the tub. Propping his muzzle on one of the steps into the tub, he closed his eyes, letting his body float in the water. The brunette propped his head on the side of the tub, the muscles of his neck stretching. Staring up at the ceiling, he let his mind float through nothing like his body floated in the water. Not thinking about the fact that he was mostly naked in a bath tub with his crush. Even if said crush was in the form of a dog, the situation still got to him. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks at the thought of being in a bath with the human version of his friend. _Like that would ever happen, _he thought to himself. Heaving a sigh, he pushed himself back into a sitting position. Grabbing the bar of soap and a wash rag, he began to wash himself. He rubbed the cloth across his chest and the fabric felt oddly harsh against his skin. The brunette paused, hands resting on his stomach. A dark blush creep up his cheeks at the thought of being _completely _naked in a bath with the Nara. Even if the teen was a dog at the moment. He still thought like a human, for the most part.

The Inuzuka glanced up at the sheltie, who seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep. _I guess some things never change, _he thought with a smile. After reassuring himself that Shikamaru wasn't paying him a bit of attention, Kiba hooked his thumbs in his boxer briefs and tugged them off. He placed them on the side of the tub with a wet _flop_ that made the dog look up at him. The brunette ignored the small creature and went about finishing cleaning himself. His face was burning by the time he was done. He didn't think he had ever been so embarrassed in his short life. Once he was done, he quickly grabbed his underwear and tugged the wet fabric back over himself. The Inuzuka had no desire for his friend to see him naked. Well, maybe he did, but in a different situation. He was to the point that he wanted out of the tub and into clothing.

Grabbing the same shampoo he had used on Shikamaru, he squeezed a small amount into the palm of his hand. The small teen rubbed his palms together before he ran his hands through his wet hair. Massaging the stuff into his hair, he let his eyes fall closed. He had always loved having his scalped rubbed. The dog-nin didn't know if it came from his heritage or it was just him. It didn't really matter much to him because the feeling had always soothed him, made him calmer. Once his hair was good and soaped up, he took a deep breath and ducked under the water. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to get all of the shampoo out in one go.

He popped back above the water with a gasp. Shaking his head, he sighed. He caught Shikamaru staring at him when he opened his eyes. Ignoring the look that was being sent his way, Kiba stood up. Water rushed off of his body in a small wave and the force of it made the sheltie's body bob up and down. The liquid pooled in puddles on the floor where the brunette stood once he stepped out of the water. He turned around and bent down to pick up the dog that was still in the tub. Water dripped off of Shikamaru's coat in a steady rhythm. He sat the creature on its feet by the tub and then shielded his eyes when the Nara shook the water out of his coat. This ended up covering the whole of the bathroom in water and the brunette was glad that the towels were kept in the tall cabinet. Kiba shook the water from his hands before opening the cabinet and pulling out two large, fluffy towels.

Draping one over his shoulders, he crouched down and began to towel dry his friend. Shikamaru didn't protest much this time. Something seemed to be bothering the shinobi beside him once again. He really wished he could point his finger- or would it be paw- on it. The look in those brown eyes was beginning to get to him. The Inuzuka rarely looked saddened by anything, but right now there was a haze to his eyes that spoke of things the Nara couldn't place. He looked kind of like someone had kicked him in his gut. There really wasn't much he could do about it right now, though.

"That's the best I can do with your coat being so thick," Kiba told him as he stood back up. He left the towel draped across the Nara and left the bathroom. Shikamaru heard his footsteps go down the hall and then the sound of a door opening and closing. Well, that was that. Walking out from under the towel, he padded down the stairs and back into the living room where Akamaru was sitting in the middle of the room. The ninken watched him as he made his way towards the couch and flopped down in front of it. He laid there for a few moments before he lifted his head and placed a hard stare at the other dog.

_What?_ Akamaru asked him, eyeing the smaller dog.

_Is something bothering Kiba?_ Shikamaru asked. He wasn't expecting Akamaru to laugh at him. The sound rang through the room and in his ears. Blinking, the Nara cocked his head to the side.

_Why are you laughing?_ Akamaru gave him a hard look.

_You really don't know, do you? _Shikamaru just stared at him.

_Huh. I would have thought you of all people would have figured it out by now,_ Akamaru made a movement similar to shrugging his shoulders, _Well, Kiba is a sneaky little bastard. _And with that, Akamaru left the room and headed in the direction of the stairs. The whole conversation left the shadow-nin baffled. What had the ninken meant? What didn't he know? This was going to irritate him for the rest of the night. Huffing at the other dog, he laid his head down and waited on the dog-nin to come back down stairs.

Kiba leaned back against his bedroom door with a sigh of relief. At least that was over but there was still the whole night to make it though. Pulling the towel off his shoulders, he began drying off. He pulled the soaking wet boxer-briefs off and threw them in the clothes basket next to his closet. He picked up the outfit he generally worn at night off the floor and walked to the small chest of drawers next to the low table that sat beside his futon. With a heave, he opened the top drawer and pulled out a clean pair of underwear. The dog-nin dressed quickly and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Akamaru was waiting on him in the hallway. The large dog butted his companion's shoulder with his head and made a high pitched whining noise in the back of his throat. The sound made Kiba smile and he patted the ninken on his head.

"I'm fine, Akamaru," he told his friend. With one last pat, he waked past him and down the stairs. The brunette peaked in the living room, having smelled the dog as he came down the hallway. The sheltie was curled up near the couch and looked as if he was asleep but Kiba could hear his breathing and it wasn't the right speed for someone who was asleep.

"I know you have to be hungry. Come on. I'm making takoyaki," he told the shadow-nin. Shikamaru lifted his head, looking at the Inuzuka oddly, before he stood and walked toward the small boy.

Walking into the kitchen, the brunette began pulling various things from the cabinets and fridge. A heavy, cast iron pan went directly on the stove, which was turned up on high. Humming a tune to himself, Kiba went about mixing the batter, and chopping up the left over pieces of tempura from two nights ago. Watching the boy move around the kitchen, the thought that Kiba might make a good husband to someone one day crossed the shadown-nin's mind. It brought a strange feeling up in his chest. It felt like…jealousy. Why the hell was he jealous of some imaginary person? It made no sense unless he…No. There was no way. But the more he thought about it the more it made sense to him. The only way he could explain the feeling in his chest was if he liked the other nin. The thought made him pause and watch the teen busily cooking.

He wasn't a very big person. In fact he was one of the shortest males in the village, especially between the other shinobi. But, even though he was small, he was a power house. His small frame hid all of the tightly coiled muscle that could be unleashed at a second's notice. He had seen the boy in battle and it was kind of like watching someone dance at times. The dog-nin could be graceful as any female when he wanted to. Then there were those brown eyes that always spoke of what the teen was feeling. If you knew to look him in his eyes, you could read him like a book.

A loud clanking noise startled him out of his thoughts. A plate of four takoyaki was placed on the floor in front of him. He glanced up at Kiba, who was smiling down at him, before he began to eat. It was awkward, eating when you were a dog, but he managed. Kiba sat at the table, digging into his own plate of food.

After they both finished, Kiba went around the kitchen putting up ingredients and washing the dishes used. The Nara sat near the door, watching him. His mind was still in a slight state of shock. He was still trying to grasp the concept that he liked the smaller teen. It made perfect sense, but he couldn't tell his brain that. It was still hung up on the fact that he liked another male. It wasn't like it was a bad thing. He had no real problem with liking others of his own sex, it just blindsided him a bit. He had never really thought about whether or not he liked men or women, or both. It wasn't something he had been concerned with. Girls were all good and such, but they tended to be loud and abrasive. But then again, so could some men. And Kiba was one of those at times. This whole thing was confusing. The easiest option would be to just accept this new fact and move on, so that was just what he did.

The dog-nin whipped his hands on the dish towel near the sink before hanging the piece of cloth back on the oven door's handle. He left the kitchen, waving at the Nara to follow him. He could hear the soft sound of the shadow-nin's paw pads on the hard wood of the floor along with his toe nails clicking as he walked. Kiba stuck his head into the living room and smiled at the sight of Akamaru laid out on the large couch. The large dog's tongue was lulling out of his mouth and he was laid out on his back. Shaking his head, he decided to leave his friend in peace. With a flick of his hand he cut off the lights in the kitchen and living room. He left the hallway light on just in case his sister decided to come home in the middle of the night.

When he reached the top of the stair case, he flicked on that hallway light as well before making his way to his bedroom. He opened the door, not bothering to cut on the light. He knew his way around his room well enough that he had no problem making his way to the futon on the other side of the room after he closed the door behind Shikamaru. He fell face first onto the futon, pulling the covers over his body. Blinking out at the half darkness of his room, he lifted the covers up.

"Come on," he told the shadow-nin who was yet to move from beside the door. Pausing to think about it, Shikamaru decided that it couldn't be so bad of an idea. With his mind made up, he padded over to Kiba and crawled under the covers with him. Small arms wrapped around him and pulled him close to the small boy's body. It didn't take long for the two of them to fall asleep; it had been a long day.

Shikamaru blinked his eyes open. He could feel that tingling feeling of needles all over his body once again, and he groaned low in his throat as pain coursed through his body. The feeling slowly ebbed away and left him panting for breath. _So the change back wasn't as bad as the first change_, he thought, flexing his fingers. Slowly, he flexed his toes, rotated his shoulders and bent both of his knees. Movement was back to normal it seemed. His only problem at the moment was the fact that he was naked. Naked and in bed with Kiba.

A small body snuggled closer, Kiba's head fitting under his chin. Small arms wrapped around his torso and the dog-nin slid his body closer in his sleep. One muscled leg was thrown over the shadow-nin's and the smaller teen sighed contentedly in his sleep. A smile played across Shikamaru's lips and one hand came up to thread through the other shinobi's.

"What am I? Your teddy bear?" he whispered into the teen's hair.

Kiba was having the best dream and he was fighting not to wake up. He was in bed with Shikamaru and he was being held, as if the two had become more than friends. The thought made his heart ache but he wanted to stay asleep in this dream, if only for a bit longer. Groaning, he pulled the dream Nara closer to him. Hands traced up and down his friend's back, finally settling in the dip at the lowest point. He shifted his hips closer and snuggled deep into the other nin's warmth. This was where he wanted to stay, snuggled close to the person he loved and who loved him back.

Shikamaru grunted when the arms around him tightened. Small hips sifted closer, fitting into the dip of his own. This situation was fast becoming a problem. He could feel his body reacting to the feel of the Inuzuka's body settling against him. He really didn't think it was a good idea to let something like this happen before either of them had confessed. The brunette tried to pull away from the small body attached to his but this only made the teen hold on tighter.

The dream he was having was beginning to take a turn for the worst. The taller teen was trying to pull away, to leave, or at least that's what his mind told him. He frowned in his sleep, the dream becoming more of a nightmare for him. Rather than hold on to the person in his arms, rather than fight, he let go. Drifting between wakefulness and sleep, a tear slid down his cheek.

The taller of the two tried to push the arms holding him down and away, but the smaller clung to him. Suddenly, the arms loosened, falling away. Pulling back from his friend, he watched as a tear trickled down the small nin's cheek. Blinking in shock, the Nara could only watch as the teen beside him started to cry in his sleep.

"Come on now! This isn't fare!" he said, not really knowing what to do in this situation. Did he pull the teen closer and just hold him, or did he wake him up? His hands hovered over Kiba's body, his mind racing with ways to fix the growing problem. Finally deciding to just wake the teen up, he gripped his shoulder and shook the small frame. The Inuzuka didn't even twitch in his sleep. More tears trickled down his cheeks and Shikamaru began to panic slightly. He really didn't do well with people crying. When another firm shake did nothing, he rolled the dog-nin over onto his back. The only noise he made was a soft whining sound in the back of his throat. More tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes. This was going from bad to worse and the gears in the shadow-nin's mind were working overtime. Finally just deciding to go with instinct, he pushed himself on to his knees and startled Kiba's hips. Using both hands, he shook the teen's shoulders and called his name in an attempt to wake him up.

Groggily, Kiba's consciousness swam up from the depths of his mind. He could vaguely hear a voice calling his name. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. His name sounded again, more urgent this time. Who did that sound like? Not Hana, that was for sure. It kind of sounded like a teen's voice, deep and slightly gruff. There it was again, and now there was a slight panic to it.

Brown eyes fluttered slightly as the small nin finally began to wake up. There was a pressure on his hips and hands had him by the shoulders, shaking him. His cheeks were wet and his eyes were, too. The brunette _hmmed_ in his sleep, hands reaching up to rub at his eyes. They came away wet and he blinked up at the last person he expected to see. Hair fell in a heavy fall around an angular face and brown eyes looked panicked. Strong hands gripped him by the shoulders, and he could see a large expanse of tan chest. A blush spread up Kiba's neck and covered his cheeks, coloring the skin around his fang marks.

Shikamaru sighed in relief when the dog-nin's eyes fluttered open. At first they were glazed with sleep and then they flew open wide. Color crept up the teen's cheeks, shading them a light pink.

"Shikamaru?" the voice was loud in the quite of the room, "What are you doing?" The smaller nin looked slightly terrified. His crush was basically sitting on him, and, since he was yet to move his hands, pinning him to the futon.

"You were crying in you sleep and wouldn't wake up," was the reply. Kiba blinked up at the other teen. _Crying? Oh, yeah. The dream._ The thought brought back the memory of the sensation of rejection. His heart clinched in his chest and his throat felt tight. No. He wasn't going to cry. As if doing it in his sleep hadn't been bad enough. Taking a few steadying breathes, he pushed down the rising pressure in his chest.

"Did you have a nightmare?" the question was soft, gentle. It made his heart ache even more. He didn't know what to do. He could feel a tear trickle down his left cheek and he silently prayed that it wasn't noticed. Closing his eyes tight, he sucked in oxygen, trying to calm himself. It didn't work. There were many reasons why he had never told Shikamaru about his feelings and rejection had been the biggest. Broken hearts weren't easy things to fix and he had figured that it would be easier to never tell, never give reality a chance to come crashing down on him. Now it felt as if the world was closing in on him.

Small fists clinched at the futon, trying to hold on to sanity. The grip Kiba had on control slipped away gradually. With each passing second, tear after tear leaked from his eyes. He could feel them brim at the corners of his eyes, only to slide, slow as molasses, down his cheeks. The 'don't cry' mantra in his head didn't help at all.

_Dammit! I only made it worse,_ Shikamaru thought as he watched his friend begin crying again. Tears trailed down tan cheeks and brown eyes clinched shut.

"Wait, I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it! Just, please, don't start crying!" he told the smaller teen, panic rising in his chest again. He could feel his heart clench at the sight of the other shinobi crying. A sob escaped the dog-nin's lips, a soft, hurt sound, and he thought he felt something tug hard at his heart. He couldn't help but feel as if this was somewhat his fault, and that he had to fix it, fast. Kiba brought up his hands to press fists against his eyes as the crying escalated. Small sobs shook his body, small sounds escaping his lips.

_What the hell do I do?_ the larger teen thought. It was looking as if the Inuzuka wasn't going to stop crying and, damnit it all, he didn't want the smaller teen to look so hurt. Panic was never a good thing. It generally hindered one's thought process and caused irrational decisions. But maybe irrational was what was needed this time around.

"Oh hell, fuck it!" he said before grabbing Kiba's face and kissing him. The small teen choked on a sob and his eyes opened wide. His whole body froze, shock coursing through his system. There was a firm pressure against his lips and thumbs were rubbing across his cheeks, wiping away the tears that had now slowed. It took a moment for his brain to catch up with the fact that the warm lips against his were real and the scent filling his nose was the Nara.

In all honesty, the shadow-nin had no idea what he was doing, but Kiba had stopped crying. In fact, all of the other teen's movements had stopped. Not letting his mind think about what he was doing, because he was sure he would chicken out, he let his body take over. He moved his lips against Kiba's, soft, coaxing. With each soft press, the other shinobi's body relaxed by intervals. _Feels nice_, he thought as tilted his head for a better angle. The feel of lips against his own was way more erotic than he had originally thought it would be. Then the small hands that had fallen to the sides when Shikamaru had kissed his friend threaded into his lose hair and cradled the back of his skull. The feeling made him groan and he deepened the kiss when it was finally returned.

This had to be a dream. Kiba had to have slipped back into sleep because this would never happen in reality. Hands clinched and unclenched in soft locks and his eyes fluttered shut with a soft sigh. The large calloused hands cupping his cheeks slid back and assumed the position his own hands had taken. Fingers moved against his scalp, sending a shudder down his spine. Pulling back, their eyes locked and they lay there, trying to catch their breath. Small circles were drawn on his scalp, each brush sending a small shock through his system.

"There," the shadow-nin said, "Now, please, no more tears." All Kiba could do was nod his head, having lost all ability to think straight. His mind was still in a haze, trying to figure out if this was real or not. Tugging on the hair in his hands, he said, "Do it again." A smile spread across the other teen's lips and he closed the distance between them.

"My pleasure," he whispered against his lips. Kiba moaned, the sound vibrating through the both of them. _Definitely not a dream_, he thought. He breathed deeply through his nose, taking in the scent of the teen he loved. Taking the initiative, he flicked his tongue out and across the small dip in the other teen's upper lip. Shikamaru didn't even pause before sliding his own tongue against Kiba's bottom lip while tugging slightly on his hair. The small teen gasped and that gave the Nara unblocked entrance into the smaller teen's mouth.

A tongue slid across the dog-nin's tongue and he made a soft noise in the back of his throat somewhere between a hum and a gasp. Then the other shinobi did it again. He was sure he was going to melt right into the futon under him. The temperature in the room was rising at an alarming rate and he felt unbearably hot in his clothes. There was another tug on his hair. It seemed his secret had been found.

They pulled apart, air becoming a must. Small hands slid down Shikamaru's back, tracing each vertebrate. It was a ticklish feeling. The Inuzuka's eyes were wide and glazed with something akin to lust. His lips were red and full from the kisses. His hair was mused and he looked like he had just had the best sex of his life. The thought pushed through the Nara's hazed mind, bring him slightly back down to Earth. Two things came to the forefront of his mind: a) he was still naked and b) he was hard. And, if he wasn't hallucinating, he could feel a firmness in the other's pants. Before he could fully complete the thought, he was tugged down again. A tongue flicked out at his lips and the dog-nin breathed, "More."

Not sure what to say to that, he dove back in. This kiss was more than what the other two had been. More desperate, hotter. Teeth and tongue dueled for dominance, neither giving an inch. It was so much more than either teen had ever expected to feel. Sifting his weight lower, he slipped a knee in between the Inuzuka's legs. Pulling back from the kiss, he tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth. Using Kiba's hair for leverage, Shikamaru pulled his head back, stretching out the tight line of the nin's throat. A gasp escaped bruised lips and the small body under him withered.

He was going to die of a heat stroke, Kiba was sure of it. The feel of his crush's weight pressing down against him left him gasping for breath. His hands gripped broad shoulders, holding on as his body withered against the one above his. His cloth covered erection pressed against a hard, muscled thigh and a high pitched whine echoed through his throat. _Kami-sama, that felt good!_ A mouth was latched onto the pulse in his neck and the hands in his hair tightened. Involuntarily, his body moved, thrusting up against that pressure. His eyes squeezed shut, scared that this whole thing may really end up being a dream. Teeth scrapped against his skin and he whimpered.

"Please," he begged, not really knowing what he was asking for, only knowing that he wanted more. The shadow-nin grinned against the taunt skin he was currently laving with his tongue. He wasn't quite sure what he was being asked for, so he went with all three. Tugging hard on the hair in his hands, he bit into the teen's neck while he pressed his thigh down against the teen beneath him. He sure was glad they were the only ones here because Kiba practically screamed. _Guess I got it right_, he thought, kissing the place he had bit. The small brunette's breathing had become erratic and the hands that had been settled on his lower back were gripping his shoulders again. He could feel nails digging into his skin. Biting the smaller teen had turned him on and it was kind of shocking. _Maybe I retained some dog like traits after changing back. _He wanted to nip at more of that soft skin. It was a bit scary.

The dog-nin was beyond gone. He could feel that delicious pressure building in his gut and he couldn't do anything but reach for it. He bent his knees, using his feet to push his self against Shikamaru. A chocked sob was made as the thigh he was pressing against pressed back against him. The mouth against his neck slid lower still, nipping along his collar bone. The hand wrapped in his hair kept a steady pressure, but not hard enough to hurt.

"Can't," he chocked out. His whole body felt like it was on fire. The pressure was nearly unbearable now, the coil tightening almost to the breaking point. Lips brushed across his cheek and then, "Open your eyes." Kiba shivered and shook his head _no. _This had to be the scariest thing he had ever done. There was no way he was going to open his eyes. If he did, he might really lose it and he still didn't know how the teen holding him really felt. So, no, he would not open his eyes.

Teeth tugged on his ear lobe, "Trust me." Trust him? What did that mean? Trust him about what? Not to hurt him? Trust him not to throw him aside when all of this- whatever this was- ended? Those two words could mean any number of things, all of which scared the shit out of the Inuzuka. But, the thing was…he did trust the Nara, trusted him without reason and without bounds. He opened his eyes.

Kiba's gaze was instantly caught by another and he moaned as the pressure on his cock increased. A hand slid down his body and gripped his hip, helping him lift and press. He shivered, the whole situation becoming too much for him to bear. He was close, so very close. Holding on for his life, he rode Shikamaru's thigh, rubbing harder with each lift of his hips. His mouth hung open as he panted for breath. Whimpers and whines left his lips as the pressure built but never quite pushed him over the edge.

The Nara couldn't think of a time when he had seen anything more erotic than this. The dog-nin was clutching at his shoulders, fingers digging in enough too bruise, but Shikamaru didn't care. He could tell the teen was close by the way his breathing changed, the way the movements of his hips became almost erratic. The brunette untangled his hand from the teen's hair and pushed himself up to watch the scene taking place below him.

Kiba's lips were parted and fanged cheeks dusted a light pink. He was gasping for air between each moan, small fangs showing under his upper lip. Said lips were full and slightly bruised from all of the kissing. Red marks litter his neck and exposed collar bone, along with the large bite mark near the pulse in his neck. The sight made Shikamaru's cock twitch. He wanted to rip the pants off of the dog-nin and go to town but this wasn't about him at the moment. It was all about the teen under him, who was gasping and looked as if he was on the verge of begging. A long fingered hand gripped the hip it was holding, forcing the brunette to move harder, faster.

Kiba gasped, nails now digging into the shoulders he held on to. With a loud whimper, he fell over the edge and into oblivion. His small frame shuddered, hips jerking and twitching. He couldn't tare his eyes away from Shikamaru's and he was sure he heard the word _beautiful _whispered above him. With one final shudder, he collapsed completely, muscles twitching with tiny aftershocks. He pulled air into his lugs with deep pants, his heart rate falling back down to normal slowly. Eye lids dropped shut, and the Inuzuka's small hands fell down to his sides.

A soft _thump_ sounded when the Nara fell down to the left of the small teen. One arm slid under his shoulders and neck, the other still holding onto his hip. Using said hand, he pulled the dog-nin onto his side and into the cradle of his arms. The long arm bent at the elbow, fingers tangling in the soft, now messy, locks of hair. Kiba hummed low in his throat, small hands pressing against the chest in front of him. Fingers spread wide, taking in all the skin they could.

"Sorry," he whispered, unwilling to open his eyes. He could feel the come drying in his boxers and it made his face burn. That, along with the thought that he had basically rutted against the larger teen, made embarrassment fill his being. His cheeks were warm with it and the still retreating passion.

"Sorry? What do have to be sorry for?" the Nara asked, kissing his lover's forehead.

"For basically humping your leg," the dog-nin said bluntly. The reply made the shadow-nin chuckle and that earned him a glare. Smiling, his kissed Kiba.

"You can hump my leg any time you feel like it, as long as you return the favor." That had not been the response the teen had been expecting. Wide eyed, he gapped up at Shikamaru. This only made the larger teen laugh at him. The gape became another glare and Kiba swatted at his friend. The palm of his hand connected with his right pectoral with a loud _smack._

"Ow!" the Nara said, a hand coming up to rub at the abused flesh before pulling the smaller frame up against his. Kiba squeaked, and then blushed at the feeling of the teen's arousal pressing against him.

"You're hard," he said as if he needed a voice confirmation. The larger brunette shook his head.

"Yes, Kiba, I have an erection. What did you expect?" The blush the statement drew out only made Shikamaru smile. He seemed to like everything about the teen in his arms, from the blunt personality to the way he seemed so naive yet not all at the same time. He liked all of it, surprising or not. It was the truth.

A groan left his lips when a small hand closed around his length accompanied by the statement, "We should take care of that."

"And how do you propose we do that?" he asked, sounding a bit breathless. The small hand paused in its action and Kiba seemed to be thinking about it. It was all he could do not to thrust up into the hand still holding him and he could feel his control slowly slipping away. The hand squeezed, bringing out another groan and Kiba whispered something Shikamaru didn't quiet catch.

"What?" he asked, the hand tangled in the Inuzuka's hair tightened a bit. Kiba inched up enough to reach his ear and whispered, "You in me." The Nara's eyes widened and he pushed the smaller teen away from him to look at his face. Kiba was efficiently not looking up at the larger body beside him. He was studying the span of chest directly in front of him, a finger tracing around a nipple. The other teen could see that the blush his friend seemed to be sporting constantly now had darkened.

"Could you repeat that one more time?" Shikamaru asked, still shell shocked.

"Damn it! You heard me! I want you in me!" was the yelled answer, small hands coming down hard on the tan chest, using the momentum to shove himself backwards a bit. Slitted eyes glared into brown ones and the Inuzuka looked a bit more animalistic than before. His embarrassment and anger was making his heart race. He knew the genius had heard him, so why the hell did he have to repeat it? It was bad enough that he had actually said it in the first place and now he had said it three times. This was so fucking embarrassing! His face felt like it was on fire but he had made his mind up. He wanted this and had no plans of letting the issue go, no matter what the other teen decide to say.

"Kiba, do you even know what you're asking?" The look accompanying the statement made Kiba feel as if he had no idea what the act entailed, and, in all honesty, he didn't. Still, it fanned the fire in his chest. He wasn't a child who knew nothing; he had least some idea of what it meant, maybe.

"Yes," his voice was strained with emotion. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and Kiba glared harder.

"What?" the small brunette asked indignantly, "I'm not a child! I may act like one sometimes but I know what sex is!" Small fists clenched between them, shacking slightly.

Shikamaru sighed and pulled the unwilling body back against his. He now realized he had hurt the dog-nin's pride without meaning to. He only wanted the teen to understand completely what he had asked for. Even if his body was screaming yes, this whole thing was Kiba's choice, not his. He had to make the decision for himself, and the Nara couldn't make it for him. The frame in his arms was stiff and Kiba growled low in his throat.

"I didn't mean it that way," he told him as he kissed the top of the dog-nin's head, "I know you're not a child, obliviously. Otherwise I wouldn't be naked in your bed," Kiba's face heated up at that comment, "And I wasn't trying to say you didn't know what sex is, just asking if you know what sex between two guys entails." He pulled back a bit to look down at the smaller teen but Kiba wouldn't lift his head. Using two fingers under the Inuzuka's chin, Shikamaru tilted his head upwards to look him in the eyes. Anger was still present but along with it was a slight curiosity.

"Do you know?" he asked once again and he felt Kiba shake his head _no_. Shaking his own head, he caught one of the teen's hands with his own. In a flurry of movement, he brought the dog-nin's hand down to his mostly flaccid cock and gripped the smaller teen's bottom with the other.

"This," he said squeezing the hand on his cock, "Goes in here," in turn squeezing the butt cheek in his hand. He kept eye contact, making sure the message got through the Inuzuka's brain. Kiba's eyes widened impossibly and he dropped his gaze. His mind raced as he processed those words. _Something that big can go in _there? he thought himself. So it was close to the same thing you did with girls, just in a different way. Even though the thought scared him, he still wanted this. This was the closest two people could possibly get and he wanted that closeness with Shikamaru.

With renewed determination, he pulled a stunned shadow-nin down into a kiss. He put everything he felt into that kiss. He pulled back with a small sigh. The larger teen looked shock, eyes a little too wide and jaw slack. Kiba scooted closer, throwing a leg over the Nara's and pressing as close to that warm body as he possibly could.

"I don't care," he whispered and blushed as he said the next sentence, "I love you, so…please." That was all it took. Those five words sent shock waves through Shikamaru's system and his control cracked a bit. Lips crushed against the smaller teen's and hands gripped his bottom, bring him flush with Shikamaru's body. Kiba groaned into the kiss, hands fisting in his lover's hair. A tongue slid into his mouth without ceremony, exploring every inch of the soft palette. With one last flick across his upper lip, the larger teen pulled back, nipping a line down his throat.

"Clothes. Off." It wasn't really a statement, more like an order. Hands slid under the thin black shirt the dog-nin wore and pulled it off, tossing it away from them. Kiba gasped when the shadow-nin rolled them so he was once again pressed against the futon. Finger's played along the hem of his pants as a mouth trailed kisses down his chest. One of his nipples was engulfed in wet heat and he squeaked. A tongue flick, the sharp and sudden pull of teeth, all made his body burn.

Shikamaru couldn't believe he was really about to do this. Everything was moving so fast, leaving little time to analyze emotions or anything, really. The Nara had never thought that this would actually lead to sex, not that he was going to complain. He gripped the hem of Kiba's pants and slid them off. Small hips lifted, making it easier to slide down the black material. Moonlight from the window cast an eerie glow through the room, highlighting the body under him. Skin he knew to be tan looked dark in the pale light. The light blue underwear the smaller teen wore had a dark patch on the very front, a tell-tell sign of what had transpired earlier in the night. The skin of one nipple was red from all of the attention, and marks marred the smooth skin from neck to chest.

"On your hands and knees," he said in a voice gone husky. Kiba whimpered and moved to compile. His small frame was shacking. His mind whirled with pictures, each one scarring him, but making his cock twitch at the same time. Fear was winning against pleasure and excitement in his head. He toyed with the idea of calling this all to a stop before it went too far, but cold air hit his butt as soon as he opened his mouth. Instead of words, a soft gasp fell from his lips. Hands smoothed over his cheeks and up his back. It was a soothing touch and it calmed the fear swelling in his chest. This was Shikamaru he was talking about. The teen would never harm him, intentionally anyways. But he knew that some amount of pain had to be associated with this act, it was impossible that there wasn't. The hands on his body slid down his chest and he made a high pitched kneeing noise when a hand closed around his cock.

"You're a mess," the shadow-nin said as he squeezed. Kiba squeaked, hips twitching down.

"Shut up!" he gasped out. It wasn't all his fault that he was covered in his own cum. It was partly Shikamaru's fault, too. But he couldn't seem to find his voice to state this. The only noises he could make were gasps and moans as his body was teased. The larger teen apparently knew what he was doing, or maybe he was just sensitive, because the dog-nin was near orgasm within a few minutes. Then the hand was gone. Just like that. He let out a groan of frustration and then actually squealed when his knees were lift up off of the futon. His hands flew out to grip the pillow in front of him, slitted eyes wide with surprise.

"What the hell?" he squeaked. He looked over his should at the shinobi behind him. He was grinning; eyes clouded with something that Kiba doubted he wanted to know about but knew in his gut he was fixing to. There wasn't an answer to his question, just an arm sliding across his stomach and fitting into the bend of his body. He could feel hot breath on the skin of his butt, sending a small thrill up his spine. The Inuzuka had no idea what was about to happen, so he just clutched his pillow closer and buried his face in it.

The shadow-nin's mind rebelled at the thought of what he was planning on doing, but he squashed it down. It couldn't be as bad as his mind was telling him it would be, and, if he was honest, he was slightly curious. He stared at the body now directly in front of his face. Kiba's cheeks were smooth, firm with the muscle underneath. The urge to nip at the fullness of the smaller nin's bottom rose in his chest and he groaned, resting his forehead against the curve of one buttock. Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself only had the opposite effect when scents assaulted his nose. He could smell the still drying cum from Kiba's earlier climax, along with sweat and something else. Finally deciding that procrastination would get him nowhere in this situation, he used one hand to help spread the cheeks of Kiba's bottom.

Kiba stiffened when he felt a hand spread him. This hadn't hit his radar as something that might happen. Warm breath ghosted over him and he shuddered. Fear was on a war path in his head while embarrassment stood guard. Pleasure was hiding under a table, trying to figure out what to do about the situation. His breathing hitched and then fell into to an erratic pattern when a tongue swiped a path from his balls to the top of his crack. He clutched the pillow in his arms like a life line, his heart racing. This time the tongue only swiped over his hole and he whimpered. Another swipe and he shuddered. The sensation was odd, his skin tingling as the saliva on his skin dried almost instantly. When he felt the tip of the same tongue pressed against his entrance and then in, he buried his face back in the pillow. Fear paused on his rampage and embarrassment gunned him down when his brain processed what was happening.

"Shikamaru, wait," he managed to gasp out and then groaned when it wasn't just the very tip of the teen's tongue in him. The larger teen showed no sign of stopping, or even pausing. He was pressing in again and again, fucking Kiba with his tongue. Pleasure poked his head up from behind the table as the dog-nin got use to the sensation. It wasn't painful, just odd, and was becoming more pleasurable as time passed. Pleasure poked embarrassment with a table leg and cheered when he fell over. The Inuzuka was being penetrated a good half an inch each time. Hands clutched the pillow, knuckles turning white. Without thinking, he pushed back against the pressure, trying to get more.

It wasn't as bad as he had originally thought it would be. Kiba tasted like soap from the bath earlier and like sweat. Shikamaru could hear the small sounds the teen was making and it spurred him on. Each sound made his cock twitch and he wasn't sure he could hold back much longer. Another crack appeared in his control when the other shinobi pushed back against his face with a small whine. He pulled back, a small string of saliva stretching between his mouth and the dog-nin's body. He sat the teen back on his knees, which bent his body in a rather awkward position. Kiba's back was bent inwards and his hips were in the air, head still buried in the pillow.

Using one hand, he coated three of his fingers in the seed spread on the smaller teen's body. The small touch made the Inuzuka jerk, his cock achingly hard. Shikamaru trailed the sticky liquid from his erection up to his hole. Carefully, he slid his pointer finger in. Kiba's muscles clenched down on the appendage and the Nara soothed his free hand down the teen's back.

"Relax," he whispered, placing a kiss on the dip between Kiba's butt and back. There was a small whimper and the muscles trying to strangle his finger relaxed by degrees. Once he was sure the teen was calmer, he moved. It was an odd sensation, being able to feel the inside of someone else's body. It was hot and tight. So tight that he worried momentarily if this was a good idea. But Kiba's hips pushing experimentally against his finger blew that thought out the window. When Shikamaru heard the other teen's breathing change from small intakes of breath to gasps and moans, he slid in his middle finger.

Kiba had had no idea that a finger inside of a place he had never thought someone would touch could feel this…good. He had never really thought of doing this kind of thing with anyone. Hadn't even known it was possible. Now it was like a direct line to his erection. Each push of those fingers left him gasping and his cock twitching. Then the fingers brushed against something inside of him and he jerked up onto his hands with a loud gasp that melted into a moan. He pushed himself backwards, messing up the rhythm the Nara had set. He sifted, searching for whatever had sent that spiral of pleasure down his spin. He wanted to feel that again, whatever the hell it had been.

They didn't have nearly enough lube to be doing this, but Shikamaru slid in the last finger none the less. He spread them apart, stretching the teen as far as he could. Kiba was back on his hands and knees, pushing backwards. There was a loud gasp and then another, as one finger brushed against the teen's prostate again and again.

"Please," Kiba whimpered as the fingers inside of him spread apart only to close and spread again, "Please stop teasing." Another crack made itself know in the Nara's control. He pulled his fingers out, cock twitching at the whine the dog-nin made at the loss. Shikamaru pushed himself up onto his knees, hands traveling under the small frame and gripping Kiba's leaking cock. The small teen trust into his hand, moaning as he did so. The shadow-nin coated one hand in what was left of the drying liquid on Kiba's body, bringing it down to cover his own erection. Releasing his grip on the dog-nin's cock, he held the teen still with one hand, while gripping himself with the other.

"Relax," Shikamaru told the Inuzuka once again as he angled himself. Kiba made a low noise in the back of his throat when the head of the Nara's cock pushed into him. It burned and hurt but he wasn't going to call _stop_. He gripped the futon under him, a few tears leaking out the corners of his eyes.

The shadow-nin didn't stop moving until he was in as far as he could go. He paused, hands gripping tight on the Inuzuka's hips. He gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to just pull back out and thrust in again. It was tight, tighter than he had thought possible, and wet with saliva and seed. And it was hot, nearly burning. The feeling left him gasping for air. He hung his head, his body shuddering under the new sensations. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pulled back out, pushing back in just as slowly. He could feel the dog-nin shivering; he needed to take this slow.

Kiba was trying not to moan as the feeling of fullness left his body and then was slowly there again. The pain had subsided but it still burned, but was becoming a good burn. Each pull out left him wanting to whine and whimper at the feeling of loss and each push in made him want to groan. His skin tingled with pleasure; bring goose flesh out across his body. By the fourth slow thrust he wanted to growl. As the larger teen pulled almost completely out, Kiba growled low in his throat and thrust back on the cock inside of him. He gasped, head thrown back as it hit that spot inside of him. So he did it again, pulling off slow and thrusting back hard. He could feel the hands on his hips tighten and he heard his name growled behind him, but he didn't care. It felt good, and wasn't that what this whole thing was supposed to be about?

Shikamaru's control was nearly gone as Kiba started moving on his own. _Wow, that felt good_, he thought. He hadn't wanted to hurt his lover, but it seemed the other teen had other ideas. Taking the movements as a message, he finally started to move again. About the time Kiba moved his hips backwards, the Nara slammed his forward. The dog-nin actually screamed when his prostate was slammed against. The pace increased until the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room. It wasn't long at all before the muscles of the Inuzuka's bottom were squeezing Shikamaru tight as the teen climaxed for the second time that night. A small scream echoed in the room, and the Inuzuka collapsed down onto the futon.

The Nara grunted with effort and wrapped his arms around Kiba. Sitting back with his legs tucked under him, he used his own strength to help move the Inuzuka. Small little sounds escaped the dog-nin's lip as his sensitive body was bombarded with sensations. Hands came up and gripped the shadow-nin's shoulders as Kiba tried not to fall forward. He was close, the muscles around his cock quivering with post-orgasm shocks. He buried his face in the neck in front of him, thrusting hard one last time and coming buried as far as he could get in the other nin.

Kiba let out a soft moan at the feeling of being filled, his soft cock twitching at the feeling. He slumped against the chest behind him, losing the strength to hold himself up at all. They both collapsed backwards, Shikamaru holding the Inuzuka close to his chest. His legs bent at an awkward angle, and a grunt left his lips as he sifted. Rolling them onto their sides, he pulled the cover over them. A soft sound left Kiba's lips as the cock in his hole slipped out. With a small mummer, he snuggled closer to the body behind him, promptly drifting off to sleep. The Nara wasn't far behind.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru groaned as bright sunlight streamed in through the window. There was a warmth snuggled up into the curve of his body, and he could heard the soft breathing of somebody in the futon beside him. Blinking open his eyes, his vision was filled with messy brown locks of hair. Memories of what happened in the middle of the night rushed through his mind. With a smile, he pulled the small body closer, snuggling against the warmth. Kiba groaned in his sleep and rolled over. Brown eyes blinked open and he stared up at the Nara with amazement clear on his face. A blush covered his fanged cheeks, and the shadow-nin knew he had just remembered what they had done.<p>

"Did we really…?" the Inuzuka whispered, leaving the end of the question hanging. Shikamaru chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, we did," he replied. Kiba's blush darkened. He sifted and then winced. Semen covered the backs of his legs and his bottom. There was also dried cum sticking to his stomach and pubic hair, but that wasn't the worst. The whole area from the middle of his back to his butt hurt.

"I guess we did," he huffed; face scrunching up at the feeling. The look on Shikamaru's face softened and he bent down and place a soft kiss on unsuspecting lips.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against the dog-nin's lips, "I went a little over board." Kiba smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

"It was worth it and I would do it again, if my body didn't hurt." The larger teen chuckled and rested his chin on the top of the smaller's head. Kiba closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness, but the feeling of seed on his skin soon had him pushing back.

"I want a shower," he grumbled.

"I agree," the Nara said into his hair, "Lead the way." Kiba pushed himself up and winced. He was going to be walking funny for a few days, but he didn't regret what they had done.

"I don't think I'll be doing much leading any time soon," he told his friend as he rubbed his lower back. There was chuckle and then the sound of movement. Kiba let out a rather girlish squeak when he was hoisted into Shikamaru's arms. He automatically wrapped his arms around the Nara's neck and let the teen carry him out of his room, down the hall and into the bathroom.

It seemed as if his sister wasn't there and it gave them the whole house to themselves. The Inuzuka ended up needing help in the shower, given the fact that he had trouble standing on his own. He let the hot water run over his body while he leaned his forehead against the wall. He could feel hands making small circles on his lower back and he groaned appreciatively.

Skillfully, Shikamaru worked the knots out of the Inuzuka's back. He felt kind of bad that the small teen was in pain but he wouldn't change the night before for anything. The shadow-nin was enjoying this time with the other nin. Since both of them were Chuunin and on missions most of the time, he rarely got to see the small brunette, and if not for Naruto and his fucked up jutsu, none of this would have ever happened. He made a mental note to thank the small blonde the next time he saw him.

They didn't take too long in the shower, Kiba being too sore to want to do much else than kiss. Thirty minutes later found them walking down the stairs to the first floor. Kiba was dressed in a pair of soft blue linen pants and a black tee shirt. Shikamaru had no clothes of his own there and had been forced to wear a pair of the Inuzuka's lounge pants. They almost fit, being a little tight through the thighs and hanging about an inch above his feet. Being four inches taller than Kiba had its advantages but not being able to wear the teen's clothes was one of the downfalls at the moment. They hadn't been able to find a shirt to fit, so the Nara had to go shirtless for the time being.

Instead of sitting at the table, Shikamaru stood near the door and watched Kiba hurry busily around the kitchen. The small teen pulled bowls, pans and other cooking utensils from various drawers and cupboards. The Inuzuka smiled when Shikamaru offer to help and began giving him directions. Before long, they had breakfast laid out on the table. Some of the eggs had ended up burnt when they had started making out and forgotten about the food. If not for Akamaru barking from the doorway, they would have had to start the eggs all over. Kiba had blushed a bit at the fact that he had been so thoroughly distracted. Shikamaru had actually taken pride in the fact that he could be such a good distraction. Once they had finished the breakfast consisting of rice, miso soup and burnt eggs, there were loud barks sounding from the front of the house.

Kiba had been uncaring, snuggling closer to the teen beside him. He fit almost perfectly into the dip under his shoulder and had his head resting against the Nara's left pectoral. The Inuzuka had laced their fingers together and was refusing to let go, no matter how hard Shikamaru pulled.

Looking over his shoulder, the Nara saw two women enter the room. Hana gave a wolf whistle and Tsume just shook her head. When she had returned home early and been intercepted by her daughter and drug off, she hadn't been happy. The woman had wanted nothing more than to just collapse in her own bed and sleep until her muscles didn't ache so bad. But once she had heard he daughter's story, she had grudgingly agreed to stay over at a relative's house for the night. Frankly, she had grown tired of her son moping around the house and smelling like a hormone factory.

Both Inuzuka women knew about the heir to their clan's small, well big, problem and it hadn't really mattered much to them. They wanted Kiba to be happy and that was the reason for giving the two boys the night to themselves. Some of the other members may have a problem with the heir being homosexual, but none of them dared to stand against the wishes of Tsume and her daughter.

Now, as she looked at her son sitting at the kitchen table pressed against Shikamaru, she knew she had made the right choice. The small boy was practically glowing with happiness and if she didn't know better, she would have said he looked like a happy pregnant woman. Walking into the kitchen, she clamped a hand down on the Nara's obviously bruised shoulder. The brunette jumped in his chair, disturbing Kiba, who had been firmly ignoring his family. She smiled at the boy and a look of terror crossed his face. It made her laugh out loud.

"Just don't do it so much that he can't do missions. He does have a duty to his village," a dark blush covered the Nara's cheeks.

"Mom!" Kiba shouted, sitting up in his seat. He looked like he might pass out form all the blood rushing to his head to color his cheeks. With another smile, she turned and headed for the door.

Before she exited the room, she looked back and said, "And make sure you adopt me some grandkids." A loud exclamation of _Mom_ followed her up the stairs. She was going to go take a nice long nap. She could only hope that Nara Yoshino didn't throw a fit when she heard her one and only son was dating a guy. Tsume made a mental note to herself that if the woman decided to come beating on her door, she'd pull the stick out of Yoshino's ass and beat the woman with it. With that reassurance in place, she opened the door to her room and flopped down on the bed without shutting the door or even changing.

Kiba was still sputtering in his seat while his sister eyed the two of them. She could only giggle at how embarrassed her mother had managed to make the two teens. Shikamaru looked shell shocked and both were beet red. Taking two pieces of bread, she shoved them into the toaster and leaned against the counter while she waited on the appliance to pop the bread back up. She was happy for her younger brother and was prepared to defend the small teen from anyone in or out of the clan that decided they wanted to fuck up this relationship. She still felt kind of bad for lying to the three chuunin yesterday, but she had seen no other way to keep the Nara boy at the house. She had known right away that he would change back before the night was over but she wasn't going to tell any of them that. Kiba would have a shit fit if he found out. Once her toast popped up, she grabbed both slices. Eating one in the span of a minute, she grabbed a cup of orange juice before heading out the room, fully intending to go sit outside.

As she walked out of the door way, she called over her shoulder, "You may want to go clean your futon before Mom wakes up."

Shikamaru blinked. This had to be the oddest morning of his young life. Never before had he been so embarrassed. Not only did Kiba's family obviously know they had had sex the night before, Tsume fully expected it to happen again. Turning to look at the small teen beside him he smiled. Kiba looked as if someone had covered him in red paint, he was blushing so hard.

"I can't believe them," he muttered as he took a sip of green tea.

"I'm not sure if I should feel terrified or accepted," was the Nara's response. Kiba only shrugged his shoulders before standing up. He grabbed the shadow-nin's hand and tugged.

"Come one. We gotta go clean that damned futon."

"We?" Shikamaru asked as he raised an eyebrow. Kiba glared at him.

"Yes, we. I didn't cum all over the thing without help," he stated bluntly. It made the Nara smile and he stood, following the dog-nin up the stairs and too his room. Cleaning the futon didn't take long at all, what took the most time was carrying the stupid thing down stairs to lay out on the porch.

"Keep your hands off!" Kiba's voice rang out through the living room as he stumbled once again when the shadow-nin reached a hand out to fondle the Inuzuka's bottom. The smaller teen had nearly fallen down the stairs when a hand had suddenly gripped his bottom and gripped it hard. The stupid Nara just couldn't seem to keep those hands to himself and Kiba was starting to become flustered.

His sister raised an eyebrow at the statement from where she was sitting on the far side of the large porch. Akamaru was running around the yard with the three Haimaru brothers, barking happily. Kuromaru was stretched out on the grass far enough away from the four dogs as not to get ran over. He looked up at the sound of the teens walking out on the porch, only to lay it back in his paws when nothing interesting happened.

With a heft, Kiba and Shikamaru threw the large futon down in the sunlit section of the porch. They stretched the heavy material out; making sure it would dry evenly. Hana sighed and then scrunched up her nose when a faint scent hit her nose.

"Damn, Kiba. Are you sure you scrubbed that thing enough?" she asked as she rubbed her nose a smile on her face. Kiba growled at her, looking rather animalistic. She sure loved picking on her little brother, he was just too easy. Shikamaru covered his mouth with a hand, trying to hold back a laugh. Before the younger Inuzuka could come up with a response, the two teens were barreled over by what amounted to a large puppy in the form of Akamaru.

"Gah!" Kiba yelled as he hit the wood flooring. Akamaru barked happily down at the two, licking each individually. The dog-nin began laughing and covered his face with his hands, while Shikamaru buried his face in Kiba's shoulder to protect himself.

"Akamaru," Kiba laughed as the tongue assaulting him didn't let up. When the ninken finally pulled back, Kiba was coved in dog saliva as was Shikamaru. The skin of his chest was tingly with the feel of it drying in the outside air. The dog-nin beside him was trying to catch his breath after all the laughing. He reached up and rubbed behind the large ninken's ears. Akamaru barked happily and his back leg began to thump the porch right where Shikamaru's legs happened to be.

"Hey!" the shadow-nin yelled, rolling over onto Kiba in an attempt not to be smashed. His actions only made the dog-nin laugh and an arm wrapped around the Nara's shoulders.

"I'm sorry you couldn't sleep in my room last night," Kiba told his companion. Akamaru barked his understanding before laving them both again. When he had sufficiently covered the two males in his slobber, he ran off to once again run around with the other ninken.

"What was that all about?" the shadow-nin asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Kiba remained sprawled out on the floor beside him.

"He was congratulating me," the Inuzuka stated a bit breathlessly.

"Congratulating you?" the Nara raised an eyebrow and stared down at his…boyfriend? No, not yet. The small dog-nin wasn't his boyfriend as of yet. He needed to get on that.

A blush rose on Kiba's cheeks and he stuttered out, "Yeah, about-about last-last night." He wouldn't meet Shikamaru's eyes, choosing instead to stare at the floor near his head. A knot was tying in the dog-nin's gut. What Akamaru had actually said was more about finally getting the mate of his choosing, but the Nara was yet to give any response in the long term relationship department. He was still scarred that the answer would be _no _and just the thought broke his heart. Gentle fingers turned his head towards Shikamaru, but the Inuzuka still refused to look at him. He was kind of scared that he would start crying. There was soft press of lips against his and then the kiss became firmer. Kiba made a low noise in his throat and wrapped his arms around the other shinobi's shoulders.

Shikamaru pulled back, raining kisses across flushed cheeks. He looked the Inuzuka in the eyes.

"I'm not sure if I love you yet, but I know I want to be around to find out," he whispered and Kiba's eyes widened, tearing up. It was enough for him. The dog-nin pulled the Nara back down into a kiss and he went willingly. A chorus of howls sounded through the yard. The ninken apparently agreed with this decision.

"Get a room!" Hana yelled at them, but she was laughing as she did so. Not breaking the kiss, Kiba flicked his sister off. Hana only laughed, leaning back against the wall and picking her book back up.

* * *

><p>It had been three months since the day Shikamaru had been turned into a dog. Everything was going smoothly, but they had ran into a few bumps, or one big one, to be precise. Applause went to his mother. The woman he had a fit when she found out her son was dating <em>the Inuzuka brat<em>, as she had dubbed Kiba. The resulting shouting match had been from his door step all the way to the Inuzuka compound. The whole village had been talking about it for weeks. Tsume had been livid and the only thing that had kept the woman from going at Yoshino's throat had been her son. As much as the words streaming from the woman's mouth hurt, he wished her no bodily harm.

Needless to say, Tsunade had been pissed. Shikaku had been pissed, as had Tsume and Hana. Tsunade had had a long conversation with Shikamaru and his mother. Their behavior had been far from acceptable, but the Godaime had managed to knock the Nara woman off her pedestal. Yes, that was her son. But she had no right to go insulating other people's children just because she thought the boy had corrupted him. And did she have a death wish, honestly? Who the hell in their right mind goes spouting hateful things about the Inuzukas, of all people? The blonde woman hadn't sugar coated a thing. She had told her straight to her face to stop being a bitch and do away with her old way of thinking. That had made even Shikamaru's mouth drop open. He hadn't been expecting that.

After that incident, his mother had mostly refused to speak to him, except in a very polite manner and only if she had too. Kiba had felt awful, blaming himself. It had taken days for the Nara to calm down the dog-nin and convince him that he wanted this relationship. That he didn't give a fuck who butted in, this was between the two of them and nothing was going to change how he felt about the small teen. Kiba had walked funny for days after that and glared at his sister every time he passed her because she started giggling. Naruto had even smacked the poor Inuzuka on the butt. That had resulted in a broken nose for Naruto, who got no sympathy from anyone. Kakashi had only laughed at him and told the blonde that he should have known better.

Shikamaru had been living with the Inuzuka's for almost two months now, and Tsume had accepted the other clan's heir with open arms. Her family meant everything to her and Kiba's happiness was at the top of the list. Though, the loud woman had kicked them out a few times when they woke her up at two in the morning. She had booted them out the front door in the middle of the night yelling at them to _go get a fucking hotel room and not fuck like bunnies in her house._ The Nara had thought Kiba was going to explode from embarrassment and anger. He had felt sorry for the hotel patrons that night because he was sure none of them got a wink of sleep.

"What are you getting?" Kiba's question pulled Shikamaru out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked, blinking down at an un-amused dog-nin. The small brunette heaved a sigh and shook his head.

"I asked what you were going to order once you came back from la-la land," he said as he scanned the menu in front of him. It was a warm day near the end of summer and they were enjoying a day to themselves. Lunch had rolled around and Kiba had piped up that he wanted food. So, that brought them to a restaurant that had recently become a go to place for them. The Inuzuka loved being outside and this particular place had great food and outdoor seating.

As they waved the waitress over, a loud noise started traveling up the street. People were hopping back against the walls of buildings and a loud screaming voice could be heard. A figure running at high speed came into sight and Kiba paused mid-sentence to watch Naruto run past screaming, "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei! I won't do it again!" Instead of a human Kakashi chasing after the small blonde, a large silver and white wolf was at his heels. Shikamaru rubbed at his eyes and sighed. He rested his head on the table, grumbling to himself. Kiba hurriedly finished their order, choosing something he knew the Nara would eat given the fact he was still yet to say anything about what he wanted. The waitress raised an eyebrow, use to the two of them at this point and smiled. With a nod of her head, she told them it would be about twenty minutes.

The shadow-nin was yet to lift his head, and Kiba patted his shoulder.

"I'll be okay," he told his boyfriend. Shikamaru only shook his head with a groan.

"I have a mission with him tomorrow," he told his lover, "I can just hear him now. '_Fucking Kakashi! He knew had a mission today. Man my ass hurts…'_" he mimicked the jinchuriki's voice a little too well. Kiba laughed at him.

"Don't laugh at my pain, or you may end up walking funny tomorrow, too," The dog-nin's mouth clamped shut at that statement. He glared at Shikamaru, a challenge in his eyes. He was rewarded with a board look that clearly said not to try it. Kiba, being the person he was, just stated, "You try that and you'll sleep on the couch for a week."

The next day, Shikamaru left for his mission, still grumbling about a whinny Naruto, but had a small smile plastered on his face. Two hours later, when Kiba was yet to show his face, Tsume stomped up the stairs and banged on her son's shared bedroom.

"Get the fuck up, Kiba" she barked irritably. A soft groan sounded from the room and she threw open the door. The brunette lay face down on his futon, spread eagle. He was clutching a pillow in his usual manner and the covers were drawn up over his bottom. By the smell in the room and the clothing she had seen her son go to bed in strewn all over the room, she came to a quick conclusion.

"I feel no sympathy for you," she told him. He grunted in response. Hana poked her head into the room and laughed.

"You should know better than to challenge Shikamaru at this point. Remember what happened last time? He had to carry you down to breakfast." A pillow hit the woman in the face with a soft _thump_.

"Oh Kami-sama! That thing reeks!" she screeched, pinching her nose.

"At least your aim has gotten better," his mother observed, "Now get your sore ass out of bed, take a bath and get down stairs." The door shut and Kiba was eternally thankful that Shikamaru was supposed to be gone for at least a week, but if he knew the genius, and he did, the teen would find a way to cut the mission as short as possible. With a grunt, he pushed himself up and began picking up clothing that needed to be washed since today just happened to be laundry day. He made a small pile by the door before pulling out clothing for the day and heading to the bathroom. He vaguely wondered if he could get Tsunade to have mercy on him and give him a mission before his boyfriend had a chance to make it back, his bottom needed a break.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope you enjoyed the story, 'cause I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading! Leave a review please! I love hearing from readers! I currently have a poll where you can help decide which one-to-three shot I write after I get Crashed and Chemistry done, which shouldn't take long. Please go vote!

*Sheltie is a nickname for a Shetland Sheep Dog.


End file.
